Arus Academy
by bullsfan2018
Summary: Two years ago Vince and Larmina found out they have powers. Larmina and Vince have risen to the top of the school. When three siblings come to the academy Larmina and Vince might just be what the three of them need to help save their kingdom from a powerful enemy that wants where the siblings come from for himself. Will Vince and Larmina help the three in time or will all be lost.
1. Chapter 1

Arus Academy

Chapter one

_Two years ago._

"Do we have to go Aunt Allura?" The redhead complained. The blonde women with green eyes sighed.

"Yes Larmina you have to go. Arus Academy is school for the naturally gifted. You and Vince need to go so you can learn how to control your gifts better. If you ever want to help Voltron you need to go to this academy, so go get ready for your first day." With that the blonde walked off leaving the pouting redhead behind.

"Don't worry Larmina, well do fine. We have been practicing with our gifts so we can't be too far behind." An African-American boy said. The girl turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks Vince." She said then hugged him. "I'm just scared on how people will treat us. We are the cadets if the Voltron Force and I am the duchess of Arus."

"Larmina, everything is going to be fine. We will learn how to control our gifts better." Vince said.

Larmina nodded and they grabbed their bags before walking to the bus stop.

_Two years later._

"Come on Larmina, were going to be late for school!" Vince shouted threw Larmina's door. Larmina looked at her clocked and nearly screamed. It was 8:30; school starts at 9:00.

Muttering under her breath, Larmina scrambled up, grabbing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt, she changed then raced down stairs to where Vince was waiting with their bags. "Bye Keith." They yelled at the commander of Voltron Force, as they raced past him so they could get to the bus on time.

They got there just as the bus pulled up and they climbed on, sitting next to each other. "Hey Larmina, Vince." A blonde hair boy with brown eyes and glasses said.

"Hey Will. How you been?" Vince asked. The two of them started to talk for the rest of the time. When they got to the academy Vince and Will raced off to talk to their other friends while Larmina walked over to where her friends, Mike and Belle where waiting for her.

Mike had short brown hair with a red tint to it. His eyes were ocean blue. Belle was a beautiful brunette with kind brown eyes. "Hey look it is Larmina Summers, top star as a fire starter!" Mike shouted as he clamped a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a look before elbowing him in the gut.

"Shout up will you." She muttered. The boy shook his head causing the fire starter's face to heat up.

As thee three of them walked to class, Vince and Will joined them. "Have you guys heard about the new transfer students?" Vince asked. The three of them shook their heads no. "From what I heard they are sibling. The female being the oldest and the two boys and twins. One is an ice maker, one is a silver tongue and the last one is a shadow weaver."

"Wow. We haven't had those three gifts in a long time." Belle said. Mike and Will nodded as well. The three of them be going to the academy since they were six. They said the last person who was an ice maker almost frozen the whole school after getting into a fight with a fire starter.

"Do you know their names?" Larmina asked. Vince shook his head no. "Guess we have to find out through the day then." She said with a shrug. The five of them walked to their first period class which was math. It continued to drag on as the teacher went on and on about this and that. As soon as the bell ranged she raced off to her next class which was Gifted Handling class.

She walked into class to be greeted my cheers as her friends. "Hey Larmina can you set this on fire?" One of them asked. It was Drake, a water player. He was holding a candle. Larmina looked at it before shooting a small flame out of her finger tip.

"Wow Larmina, you're only been in this school for two years but you can control your gift so easily and with so much control, just like a senior." One girl comment from the side as other watched.

"Ok everyone sit down. Gifted Handling class has begun." A man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair said. His name was Mr. Sun

He started to take attendance when there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see the door open and a boy around her age stood there. He had messy black hair and icy violet eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He wore a brown cloak over his shirt. "Hello, I'm Daniel Winters. I'm sixteen and I'm an ice maker."

As soon as he said that her head snapped up. _So this is one of the three new transfer students, the ice maker. _Larmina thought to herself. _He is pretty cute._

"You can seat next to Larmina. Larmina can you raise your hand?" Mr. Sun said. SHe did and Daniel came over and sat down next to her. "Ok I'm going to call out names and I will want you to mock fight. Got it?" He said. Everyone nodded.

After watching a fell mock fights someone called out, "Let's see the new kid fight Larmina." Mr. Sun looked unsure about this.

"I don't know if I should let them fight Tris. I mean Daniel is new but.." He trailed off as Daniel stood.

"I can do it. I have fought before. Trust me." He said his voice low. Mr. Sun sighed but then nodded. Larmina stood up and they walked to the front of the classroom. "You all might want to move your desk back." Nobody did. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The ice maker said before turning to face her. They bowed then got into their fighting stances.

Mr. Sun said 'Go to' and Larmina fired a flame out of her hand. Daniel dodged it and flicked his wrist making spikes erupt from the floor. Larmina flipped back to avoid being penetrated by them. She sent a few kicks and jabs causing Daniel to duck and leap back to avoid being hit by the fire. Larmina used powerful jets to propel herself forward. She saw Daniel smirk then and gasped as the floor was covered with ice.

She slipped and he flicked his had in a forward causing snow to shot at her. She felt it hit her and she set her hands a blazed. She ran at Daniel and he made a wall of ice surround him. Larmina tried to hit the ice with her fire but it didn't do anything. He stepped back then kicked the wall making part of it fly forward and hit Larmina in the chest. She stumbled back almost falling. She saw the ice come out of his hands and she flipped back to avoid getting hit by the ice. He leaped back in a circle causing frost to go everywhere almost hitting some of the students.

Larmina created a fire ball to throw at him when he moved the cloak back quickly. Everyone heard the sound of metal on steal but louder and a higher pitch. It was a sword. The color of the blade seemed wrong to everyone. It was like a silvery blue, the hilt was silver and had a snow flake on it.

"Stop!" Mr. Sun yelled as soon as his timer hit zero. "Larmina Summer, did you really try?" He asked. Larmina raised an eyebrow at that.

"Are you insulting my skills and his skills?" She asked. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Daniel smirk.

Mr. Sun started stuttering. "N-No b-but you always have won each mock matched that you fought."

She shrugged. "I didn't win and neither did he. It was a draw."

"Mr. Sun sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Ever well. Tied for first, is Larmina Summer and Daniel Winter." He wrote their names down near the first place box.

"What type of metal is the sword made out of?" Some asked then. Daniel hesitated before answering,

"It isn't metal. It is ice. Where I come from our kingdom isn't that advance in technology. We are still, as you could say, medieval time. I made this sword with the help of a blacksmith. The sword is stronger than any metal and will never melt. Anyone one who uses it can do this." He said as he dragged it across the floor. Ice and frost trailed after in the blades wake.

"I don't believe that." A voice said from the back. Daniel looked back there before meeting the boy's eyes. He had teal eyes and long black hair tied up.

"Well come up here and do it yourself." Daniel said holding out the sword. The boy whose name was Kyle grabbed it and dragged it across the floor. He blushed as ice and frost followed behind it. He handed the sword back to Daniel, who sheared the blade in an ice blue scabbard. "The name if my sword is Frost's Sting."

**I been playing with this story in my head for a while after watching Frozen. So I hope you like. Please review. Reviews help me get a feel to what the reader want from this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two. There is a tiny bit of dark Daniel in here. This story is rated T for violence swearing and dark and some mature themes. **

Chapter two.

After class Daniel walked out of the classroom fast. Larmina didn't see him till later that day during lunch. He was sitting with his family; all of them had on cloaks and had swords hanging on their sides. _Wonder why Daniel needs a sword? I mean he can control ice and snow and make it out of thin air._ Larmina thought as she watched him eat.

"So I heard that Daniel Winter and you tied in Gifted Handling class." Vince said. She just nodded still watching him. Vince sighed and turned back to talk to Will. Mike smirked and nudged Belle.

Saying it loud enough, so that Larmina could hear him, he said, "Looks like our redhead fire started has a crush on the new cold ice maker." Larmina head snapped to him with a glare.

"Say that to my face Mike?" Mike got up in her face and said it again. Larmina was about to punch his when she saw two teal eyes watching her. Larmina couldn't help but shutter as his eyes swept along her body, the eyes showing a hungry look in them.

Will looked over and caught her eyes. "Kyle is that creepy illusion's right?" He asked. She nodded before shivering slightly again. He been trying to get her to go out with him so many times in the past two years that she couldn't help but feel that all he wanted was to have her body.

Her eyes then landed on Daniel again and she felt someone nudge her. She looked over to see Belle was the one who nudged her. "Go talk to him. Who knows maybe he will want to be your friend." Larmina smiled at the brunette and got up from the table. She walked over and they all stopped talking.

She met Daniel's icy violet eyes. "Um, I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself. "My name is Larmina Summer." She said holding out her hand. The three siblings just looked at her.

She started to pull her hand back when she felt a cooler hand grab hers. "I think you remember me. I'm Daniel Winter. This is my twin brother Jack Winter." He said pointing to the boy who had black hair as well and very dark brown eyes that almost looked black. "And that is my sister, Sarah Winter." The girl had blonde hair instead of black and sky blue eyes. Jack and Sarah nodded their heads in a greeting but still watched her warily.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hand out today. I mean if you don't want to it is fine." Larmina said quickly. Daniel let out a laughed.

"I would like that. Maybe you can introduce me and my siblings to your friends after school." He said flashing her an amazing smile.

"I would like that." She said with a little laugh as Sarah and Jack turned to glare at Daniel. She turned to walk back to her table when Kyle stood in her path.

"Hey Larmina, how about this, instead of hanging out with those losers you go on a date with me and maybe we can do something if you know what I mean. He said with a smirk his eyebrows waggling in that suggestion.

"Ew no." Larmina said as she walked away. She then felt a hand grab her arm. She turned grabbed the arm and flipped Kyle over her shoulder. "Don't touch me. Ever." Larmina said her voice going into a deadly low tone. She turned to walk away again when she heard Mike yell at her to watch out. She turned to see a fist coming at her.

She waited for the blow to hit knowing she wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time, only to see Daniel was standing next to Kyle a hand holding his wrist. Daniel bent his wrist back then and Kyle gasped in pain. Daniel kept bending it back till Kyle dropped to the ground his wrist starting to have ice and frost form on it.

Larmina and everyone else felt the room go cold and so frost and ice starting to form on tables and walls as well as the floor. Larmina saw Daniel's already cold eyes go even colder as he knelled down next to Kyle. Everyone could see their own breath now and the temperature just keep dropping. Spikes then appeared off of the ground pricking Kyle. He gulped nervously as one of them started to penetrate his body. Kyle gasped at the cold then and started feeling his arm grow cold as well as his body.

His eyes widen as he realized what Daniel was doing. "Stop please." He whispered as lip grew blue as Daniel continued to freeze his blood slowly and penetrate him with the spikes. Kyle felt his bones staring to slowly freeze and his will to move and try to escape lessen at each passing second. He felt his eyes start closing slowly as the spikes finally did penetrate his arms and red hot blood flowing down the ice spike.

"Daniel stop, don't be the person that killed our family. Conceal, don't feel." Sarah said to him then laying a hand on his arm. Daniel looked at her and the anger in his eyes died away. The frost and ice retreated and Daniel looked down at the boy who was shivering, the fear in his eyes great as the blood continued to flow out of his arms. He leaped back looking at his hands, the fear on his face great.

"No I will never become him." He whispered before backing away then looked around the cafeteria before running out. Larmina stood there frozen not sure what to make of what just happened. She watched as Sarah and Jack stood up and run out behind Daniel. Kyle was on the ground still shaking his hand and wrist now covered with frostbite.

The principle of the school came running in before calling the nurse to come help him lift the bleeding boy off of the floor.

As Larmina walked back to her friends her only thought was, _Daniel is powerful, really powerful._

Later that day she saw Daniel again in her weapons class. They were preparing to get their wooden practice swords when Daniel came in. He talked to the teacher who sighed but then nodded. "Whoever spares with Daniel be warn. He is going to use his sword Frost's Sting." Everyone looked at him warily. Larmina sighed and walked up to him.

"I'll work with you. I mean if that is ok with you." She said quickly as he turned a sharp eye on her. He nodded and they went to a different part of the gym and bowed to each other before getting into their fighting stances. Daniel quickly sheathed the cloak showing off his well tone body in his tight black shirt.

Daniel and Larmina watched each other's eyes as they circled around. Larmina then lunged and Daniel sidestepped to the side. Larmina was then glad that Keith had taught her how to use a sword. Daniel was a pro at this. He was like a dancer, moving with the sword. She couldn't get past his guard. Daniel moved with so much grace that Larmina felt like an idiot next to him.

He then swung his sword at her and she blocked it. He stepped forward causing her to lose her balance. She stumbled and felt the ground under her then the feeling of something cold under her chin. She went cross eye to see that Daniel' sword point was against her skin.

"I win." He said with some happiness in his voice. He sheathed his sword and held out a hand to help her up. She grinned then took it. He pulled her up but Larmina lost her footing slightly causing her to fall against Daniel. He held her up right his cool breath against her cheek. 'Are you all right?"

Larmina nodded as she watched him as he picked up her wooden sword that was laying near his feet. He handed to her hilt first. "You're a really good swordsmen. Do you fight with a sword a lot?" He asked her then.

"No. My soon to be uncle teaches me how to fight with one. I'm not a s good as him but I'm getting better. But he would probably lose against you." Larmina said aloud without realizing it. The ice maker raised a dark eyebrow at that.

"Who is your soon to be uncle?" He asked curiously.

"Commander Keith of the Voltron Force."

Daniel smiled then. "He is a very talented swordsman. I learned all about his ways of fighting with the sword. I don't think I would win against him." Daniel said honestly. Larmina looked at him studying him before shaking her head.

"I think you would win against him." Larmina said being honest.

Daniel smiled but then that smile left him quickly as he started at someone on past Larmina. "I'll be back Larmina I need to go talk to my sister." He said his voice under control but his eyes said a different story. He walked over and the two of them started talking. Shecould tell now they were arguing about something.

Sarah said something and she saw Daniel's body stiffen. Sarah looked like she regret whatever she had said and was trying to apologize but Daniel just turned on his heel and walked back to where Larmina was. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly seeing that he was angry at something. His eyes, which started to warm up to her, looked at her coolly.

"Why do you care?" He asked sneering. Larmina felt her angry come quickly and she walked forward till their noses were almost touching.

"I thought we could have been friends but it seems that you are just going to be a jerk to someone who cares." She snarled at him fire erupting in her hands.

Daniel stepped back in surprise but she then saw something in his eyes. She couldn't place what it was before it disappeared. "I'm sorry Larmina it is just rough right now. I do want to be friends." He said offering her a small smile.

Larmina smiled back before walking away leaving Daniel with a goofy grin on his face. Daniel watched her walk away before turning back leaving the school after the bell rang. He continued walking when he heard something behind him. He turned to see six tall and muscular boys standing there.

"Can I help you?" Daniel asked getting ready to fight.

"No we are here to help you." The one in the middle said as he walked towards him. "You have hurt our friend Kyle so we are going to hurt you." He snarled before throwing a punch at Daniel.

Daniel blocked it and stepped forward slamming the heel of his hand into the boy's nose. The boy screamed and covered his bloody nose with one hand. Another boy pulled out a knife and ran at Daniel with it. Daniel pulled out his sword quickly and blocked it. He then slammed the flat part of his blade into his side and frost and ice started to cover his body.

They boy's eyes widen in fear as the frost covered his body up till his neck. Daniel stepped up to him. "I will unfreeze you but if you, Kyle and any of your lackeys attack me again trust me, it will end worst then this." He said his voice deadly cold like boy nodded and Daniel unfroze him and the other boys ran off with the fear while Daniel smirked.

**So I hope you all like it. You will soon see how Vince, Jack and Sarah gifts work. I hope you all like the tiny bit of dark Daniel. You will soon find out why Daniel and his siblings care swords. **

**To anyone who wonders what I meant in the last chapter about their planet not being advance in technology is that they don't have guns or any thing like that. No cell phones or anything. They only have some advance ships to to travel to other planets, if they travel to other kingdoms across the water they take ships. Sorry if this confuses you.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to all who liked dark Daniel, there is none in this chapter. Not a lot of action for warning.**

Chapter 3

The next day Daniel woke up and showered. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw nothing. Daniel then looked down at his hands yesterday's events playing threw his head. Daniel had wanted to kill them but not with his sword, he wanted to freeze their blood slow and watch them die from the pain his powers can cause. Daniel shook his head and walked back into his room to change. He had on a dark red V-neck on and a pair of black jeans that he bought yesterday and grabbed his cloak and threw that on over him. He then grabbed Frost's Sting and attached it to his hip and walked out of his room to see Sarah and Jack fighting.

"No Jack, we are not going to do that! You know why!" Sarah yelled trying really hard not to have a group of birds come and pick up her brother and drop him or have them peck him to death.

Jack glared at his sister before melting into the shadows. Sarah eyes widen and her guard went up as she watched ever shadow in the house around her. Daniel couldn't help but laugh slightly making Sarah turned towards him just as Jack leaped out of the shadow of a chair and landed on her back. Sarah grabbed his arm that was wrapped around her throat tore it off and threw him into the wall.

Now Daniel was full out laughing. Jack groaned in pain as Sarah bent down to say something to her younger brother. "That is what you get for trying to attack me." She said before walking away. Jack glared at the still laughing Daniel.

"You going to help me get revenge on her or not?" He asked as he stood up dusting himself off. Daniel shook his head no and grabbed his black backpack.

"I don't know about you two but I don't want to be late for school." He said as he walked to the door. He was about to leave when he heard Sarah laugh.

"That is a first Danny boy. You just want to go so you can see Larmina." Daniel turned back to her and sent her an icy glare.

"That is not the reason why and you no it." Daniel said. Sarah and Jack just rolled their eyes.

"Yes we know. We need her and Vince to help, as well as our friends that we make, so they can help our kingdom from being destroyed." They both said at the same time as the grabbed their bags as well. Daniel nodded glad they understood that he didn't like Larmina and he was only trying to get her to be friends with her so they could save their kingdom.

**No you don't.**A voice in his head said. **You want to be something more.**

Daniel hated when he started arguing with himself._ No I don't. We are just friends._

**For right now. **The voice said back to him. Daniel sighed trying to stop the mental argument with himself. Sarah and Jack looked at their brother trying not to laugh as his face showed that he was having a mental battle with himself.

They left for school and got there to see people whispering and watching Daniel. Sarah caught how a few boys near Kyle as well as Kyle keep shooting deadly glares at Daniel. "What did you do Daniel?" She asked but the smile he sent her gave her the answer she need.

Daniel grinned evil as his sister who just sighed and walked away to go talk to some friends that she had made from yesterday. He turned to see Larmina was talking to and African-American boy and two other boys and a girl. He sighed and walked up to her. Daniel saw she was wearing black jeans and a loose dark purple shirt.

"Hey Larmina." He said and she turned to him and grinned.

"Hey Daniel, I was just going to go look for you. I want to introduce you to my friends. Guys this is Daniel Winter. Daniel this is Will Gold, Belle Smith, Mike Brown and Vince Thomason." She said introducing him to each one as he shook hands with them.

"So what gifts do you have?" Daniel asked.

"I can control the earth. So earth bender. " Vince said.

"Air player. I can make it as well as bend it to my will." Will said.

"I can control heal myself and others." Belle said.

"I have super speed and strength. Not very impressive compared to the others of course but still very useful to have." Mike said shrugging.

Daniel looked at all of them closely making sure to remember each of their gifts. _Belle gift was a good one to keep in mind during a battle as well as Mike's and Will's. I know I was sent her just to find Vince and Larmina but maybe they can help too._ Daniel thought. He then realized that Will, Vince, Larmina and him controlled the elements.

"Can I walk you to class my lady?" Daniel asked trying to act medieval as he bowed to Larmina playfully. She laughed and took his arm.

"You may, good knight." Daniel grinned and walked her to her class after she told him where it was. "Hey Daniel do you want to hang out after school?" Larmina asked him then. Daniel grinned and nodded. After walking Larmina to class he walked to his class just as the bell rung. Daniel still had the grin on his face as he took a seat next to his friend, Greg, who gift was the ability to move things with his mind.

Greg was a tall kid with sandy color hair and green eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Daniel's grin. "What are you grinning about?" He asked.

"I'm not grinning about anything, I'm just happy about something." Daniel said then realized that it didn't make sense at all. Greg laughed loudly as Daniel tried to re-word what he meant.

"Daniel I saw you walk Larmina to her class. It is very obvious that you like her. And don't try to deny it." He said as Daniel opened his mouth to say he didn't like her like that.

Daniel snapped his mouth shut and blushed which just proved Greg was right. "Fine I admit it. I do like her but she would never like me back." Daniel mumbled under his breath. He was so glad when class was over so Greg would stop annoying him about his crush on Larmina.

He rushed to Gifted Handling class to see Kyle was trying to talk to Larmina. "What part of, 'I will never go out with you', do you not understand? I don't, and never will, like you like that." Larmina said angrily as Kyle reached out to grab her arm.

Daniel walked up behind Larmina and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is there a problem here?" He asked as his eyes never left Kyle's teal ones. The teal eyes showed fear as well as anger and hate.

"No, nothing is wrong here, Winter. Not that you are part of it." He growled out.

"Well Larmina is my friend and she is getting annoyed with you. So it is my problem." Daniel said with a small smirk on his face. His smirked widen as he shifted his hands so he was hugging her from behind seeing how Kyle eyes showed more hate and jealousy.

Kyle walked away when Mr. Sun came into class. "Hello class, today we are going practice controlling your gifts today. I want you to pair up with a partner and try to challenge each other with different methods to try to find your partners limit." He said as he walked to the door.

The class followed him outside so everyone could connect to their gifts. Daniel and Larmina turned to each other.

"Can I go first?' Larmina asked.

"Sure." Daniel said not really caring who went first. He made Larmina make a ball of all sizes out of the fire. Then he had her make a knife and sword. He knew that the fire couldn't become solid so he kept it simple so she wouldn't get a bad mark. He threw snow at her and had her make a fire wall to block it as well as try to increase her body temperature to fight off the cold.

When it was time to switch Larmina was tired and wanted to get pay back at Daniel. "Make a spear with a shield." She said. Daniel channeled his power and made them with ease. Larmina then had him back a snow and ice ball that were different sizes. She then grabbed a practice sword and attacked him.

Daniel leaped back and went to reach for his sword when Larmina shook her head no. "Daniel, make your own sword or knife." She said before attacking him again. Daniel conjured up an ice sword and meet Larmina's wooden sword. Larmina's sword burst into flames to meet Daniel's.

They fought for a few minutes before Larmina threw a fireball at Daniel. Daniel made an ice wall blocking it before sending a sheet at snow at Larmina who couldn't melt it in time. She came back up with snow covering her hair and body.

Daniel started to laugh when he noticed that she was now wet from the melting snow and the shirt she was wearing was clinging to her showing off he curves and tone stomach. Daniel gulped seeing her like that. "Thanks a lot Daniel. She said before her body had flames around her as she dried off the water. Daniel grinned at her and she flicked him off. Daniel just laughed as Mr. Sun called the class in so they wouldn't be late for their next class. After school Daniel found Larmina talking to her friends. After school they took him around the city showing him all of their hang outs. They decide to take him to Stone Park which was beautiful. The park had green grass and lots of trees with a fountain in the middle of the park.

"You should see the park after it snows in the morning. The light shines on the snow making it very beautiful." Larmina said. "Maybe you can cover it with snow and then you will see what I mean one day." She said to him.

Daniel smiled. "I would like that."

Weeks pasted and Daniel and his siblings soon learn more about their friends. Daniel and Larmina got closer and became best friends. Daniel one day asked them how she and Vince met two years ago and how she and Vince found out about their gifts.

"So wait you were training and got angry that Lance was beating you in fighting and you just threw a fireball at him?" Daniel asked trying to make sure he heard her right.

"Yep, Lance screamed like a girl and started patting the fire out. Everyone came running in to see I still had fire on my hands. Aunt Allura wasn't surprise." Larmina said laughing at the memory.

"How did Vince discover his?" Daniel asked.

"That was an interesting day. The force was on a mission and someone tried to break into the castle but when he tried to fire a gun at us and I put a wall up and the guy got trapped in a earth cage." Vince said.

Daniel blinked. "Why did someone try to break into the castle?" The two of them shrugged before taking a bite out of their food. Daniel, Vince, Larmina, Will, Mike and Belle were all sitting in the park eating.

Daniel learned that Mike and Belle were a year older then him and they were Sarah's friends as well. Mike and Belle had meet Will after he was being picked on and stood up for him.

"So Daniel, how did you discover your gift?" Will asked.

"I was playing with my family during the summer and I wanted to ice skate. I was upset that the lake wasn't frozen so I stomped in it and the whole lake froze and it started snowing," Daniel said smiling at how shock his parents and siblings had looked after freezing the lake. "I was seven at the time and I didn't understand how to stop it from snowing for the rest of the week." The other laughed.

"Don't forget to tell them how you froze Dad's best hunter so he wouldn't kill the doe." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Jack and Sarah standing there dressed in black jeans and black shirts, there cloaks wrapped around them.

"You froze father's best hunter? Just so he wouldn't kill a doe?" Larmina asked laughing.

Daniel blushed but nodded. "It can't be any worse than the time you sent a much of flying fish at one of the advisor after he said that you were a child and didn't know how to help our father." Sarah glared at Daniel before muttering shut up.

Larmina blinked in surprise. _What he said advisor, only a king or queen has advisors. As well as a lord or lady. _"If you guys don't mind me asking you said your father's advisor, is your father a king or a lord?"

Daniel, Sarah and Jack looked sad then. "He was a king. He was the king of Cotov, or better known as the Kingdom of Eternal Ice. The kingdom is known for its beautiful summers and its harsh, but beautiful, winters as well as it cravings of the castle and the city itself." Daniel said thinking back to his home. "The kingdom lies on a mountain and I forgot to say why the cravings are special. The city is built into the mountain."

"Yeah and don't forget the beautiful hot spring as well. Remember how we found it? Dad and mom was worried sick when we disappeared a whole day just to go to it, so many memories there as well." Jack said smiling and winking at Sarah who blushed.

"It was one time! It was your fault! If it wasn't for you Eli would have never then me without my shirt on! You scared me causing me to fall off a rock and tear my shirt in half!" Sarah screamed at him before tackling him.

Jack fell to the ground with a groan Sarah on top of him trying to punch him. Jack kicked her off of him before drawing his sword. Sarah did the same thing and they both lunged at each other. Daniel sighed before waving his hand sending a wall of ice between his two siblings.

"Ouch!" They both groaned as they crashed into the wall.

"Will you two try not to kill each other for once?" Daniel asked with a sigh. They both glared at him and Daniel raised an eyebrow. It was a silent stare down between the three of them before all tension left their bodies.

Larmina sighed as she watched the three siblings. _They are different that is for sure._ Larmina though. A few more hours passed before they all had to go home.

"Larmina," she looked over to Daniel who suddenly looked nervous, "um will you go out on a date with me?" She blinked in surprise. "I know we just meet a few weeks ago but I like you, I understand if you don't-" was all he got to say before Larmina cut him off.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Larmina said.

Daniel beamed. "I'll pick you up at seven o'clock for dinner and a movie, Friday night?" He sounded unsure.

"Yep, dinner and a movie sound great." She said smiling at him.

Daniel grinned. "Will you write me down the address so I will come get you?" Larmina nodded as Vince started dragging her away.

"I will. See you tomorrow!" She shouted back to him. Vince and Larmina rode the bus back to their stop. After they got off they walked back to the castle and started on their homework. After finishing it up they walked to the training room to see Keith and Lance sparing.

Larmina and Vince watched as Keith tried to kick Lance down who just avoided the attacks and tried to get in close. After sparing for the next ten minutes they decide to call it a draw. Allura walked in and gave Keith a kiss.

"Get a room you two." Lance said making a face at them.

"Shut up Lance." Was Keith reply. Lance rolled his eyes and turned to the cadets who just stood there unsure what to do. "So, how was your day cadets?" Keith asked.

"It was good. We all hung out and talked. Vince and I learned more about Daniel's family and that he and his siblings are from the royal family of Cotov." Larmina said.

"Wait your friend and his siblings are the last royal family of Cotov, the Kingdom of Eternal Ice?" Allura asked. Vince and Larmina nodded yes to her question. "You will have to have them over one day; I would like to meet them." Allura said.

"Well you will meet one of them tomorrow," Larmina said. Everyone except Vince looked at her confused, "Daniel Winters, one of the royal siblings, asked me out on a date. He is coming over tomorrow night to pick me up."

"Great, we _all _get to meet him." Keith said. Lance nodded along with him and evil smirk on his face.

Larmina right away saw what they were planning. "You will not hurt him or threaten him."

Lance threw an arm over Larmina's shoulder. "Larmina, you are part of this team. Also you are like my own daughter to me. If he hurts you in any way I will through him in a pool of lava," He looked over at Keith, "Also I'm positive Keith will help me."

**Not a lot of action. I wanted give a little bit of back round on the Winter's family. Up next will be Daniel's and Larmina's date. How will Daniel reacted to Lance and Keith protective nature? Review. Reviews will help me. **


End file.
